


Distance

by rendezv0us



Series: When everything's meant to be broken [2]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Chuuseul, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 18:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17872742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rendezv0us/pseuds/rendezv0us
Summary: Haseul doesn't know how to keep it.





	Distance

**Author's Note:**

> Haseul and Jiwoo aren't that committed to their girlfriends.

Haseul is doing what she does best, watching from afar in a very much safe distance. Maybe not for her, she could still see them, and she would be lying if she says that it doesn’t hurt. But it does, every single time. She’s still waiting for her chance, after many years, at this point she’s sure she’ll never have it.

She could dream with a bottle of beer though, feeling the soft and ever so slight touch in the small of her back. She tries a smile, it goes as bitter as the alcohol descending down her throat.

“Yeah, it’s not working.” Haseul really tries her best not to laugh.

“Okay.” Jinsoul only nods, hand retreating.

“We tried our best, right?”

“Not when we think that you’re leaving me for someone you’ll never have.”

“No.”

She had to stop herself from saying that it wasn’t quite like that. She wants to pity Jinsoul, she really wants it, somehow she can’t do it for long.

Haseul gets up, she’s tired from all the pushing and pulling. It’s been going down for months, and she’s not someone to drag things for that long. She only did because Jinsoul deserved it, they weren’t dating for three years for absolutely nothing.

Or so she likes to think. 

She must have got something good out of that, she just couldn’t right now. Seeing Jinsoul was making her sick, even if she was the kindest and purest human alive… it just, Haseul couldn’t do it anymore. She was tossing everything away for the uncertain, she was giving it all just because Jiwoo was as sick as her. Haseul could see in her looks, all those stolen glances they weren’t for nothing.

What a timing for her girlfriend to be encircled by some of their friends, she makes a mental note to thank the -finally reunited- couple greeting her. Sooyoung got so endorsed with them, taking Heejin’s daughter in her arms, that Jiwoo was really there just awkward standing behind her. She heard how things never really settled between she and Jungeun, not after what she has done.

Haseul could get any other opportunity to talk with her, this was the lamest and most dangerous one she could get, but she wouldn’t dare to lose any more chances.

“It’s not her.” She said, before drinking the remaining of her beer in one gulp, the lie was as easy to drink it up and hide when Jiwoo looked her eyes on hers. Jinsoul was oblivious to it, or simply wouldn’t dare to do a thing because she’s not one to put up a fight anyway. She was tired too, all this trying to stick together to something already lost wasn’t doing any good to her. She’s been there before, a couple of times to be fair. “It’s you… and me, we just- we don’t work anymore. But we can talk about it latter, if you don’t mind I’ll just go for a cigarette.”

“Sure, whatever. I’ll just go home.”

Not that Haseul turned back to see if Jinsoul was indeed going home, as she was just in the right mood to try something. She went past Jiwoo, eyes never leaving hers, arms brushing slightly, while she whispered a faint come by the girl’s ear.

For Jiwoo she looked back, getting a glimpse of the smirk turned to a chuckle growing on her face. She shrugged, Sooyoung was really so immersed in her conversation to notice. She could barely hear Jiwoo telling their friends, and girlfriend, that she was going to get some air and maybe a cigarette. She was not one to smoke as much as Haseul, in fact her very first cigarette came from the older’s hands.

Haseul felt bad for Jinsoul, not nearly close to what she should, when she landed her lips on Jiwoo’s. All this time, and yet Jinsoul didn’t know. Sooyoung as well, thinking to this day that her girlfriend changed and wouldn’t ever dare to do that with her again, if only they knew how an addiction works… they wouldn’t be so oblivious to how hard it is to kill those bad habits.

Kissing Jiwoo? The worst addiction Haseul has ever got. Jiwoo lips were too soft, too tender, too good to have smudged lipstick sprawled all over it. She was sure to do exactly that right now, loving the fact that Jiwoo would have a hard time finding an excuse for it. She couldn’t care less about it, and Jiwoo? It seemed like she wasn’t minding as well, so that she decided to be a little bit daring.

Maybe Haseul wasn’t that good at keeping her distance, afterall.


End file.
